danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Masao Masahiro
“ We were all bewildered about this, we really would have to kill one of our classmates to get out of here, or it would be a joke in bad taste, what if it was certain, is that the hope that days ago promised us that we would have to enter this Academy was fading. — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” (マサオ・マサヒロ Masao Masahiro) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Ultimate Assassin (超高校級の「殺人者」 chō kōkō kyū no “Shārén zhě” lit.'' Super High School Level Assassin''). History Early Life Masao studied in a academy for assassins far from the outside world, his father was the director of the school, one day Masao was ambushed by high-ranking assassins but he could escape unharmed, when he went with his father to tell him, his father says that he was Who ordered him to be killed, Masao furious destroys the whole school and kills all the boys there, when I regain consciousness he saw what he did and repented, after a while he became a assasin hired to murder people who use his Power for evil, time passed and a strange person invited him to a prestigious school for talented people and in the invitation said that he would enter as the Ultimate Assasin. (Masao Official Page) Love's God Academy's Party Abduction Together with his nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted Masao and took him to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that Masao was lived. Later Masao was placed a cockade in was write his name, his talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted being Masao the student number five. Finally the body of Masao was placed next to his classmates in a room that symbolized a classroom. Killing Game's Introduction thumb|left|250px|Masao Presentation At some point Masao wakes up and like the other students he goes to the gym door to wait for everyone to be present. Later, Masao, like the other students, is present when Eiji humiliates Kimi and Azdraik tries to defend her. When Yoku intervenes in what was happening, he proposes that all students introduce themselves, Masao appears after Hyun, exclaiming that he is the nineteenth student and exclaiming also that he don't want to kill them. After what Masao, like the other students, listen to the presentations of the others. (Hope in the Despair) Satoshi Akiyama's Incentive 250px|right|thumb|Masao and all student look the [[Satoshi Akiyama|twentieth student corpse]] When Monokuma opens the gym door for students to enter and Azdraik questions them about their existence. Masao, like everyone else, observes the body of the twentieth student hanging on the railing of the stage where Monokuma was. Masao adopts a secure position and exclaims he remains serious and exclaims that what is happening surprises him. After Monokuma exclaims that to leave this "academy" have to kill one of his classmates and then disappear, Masao was present while his other classmates examined the place and the cadaver of the twentieth student. When Nunally asks the fact that nobody would be able to kill someone to leave, Masao remains silent and prefers not to comment. After hours that the students, including Masao were locked, the doors of the gym are opened and Monokuma's voice is heard arguing that they already knew the rules to be able to "graduate". However, when the students are leaving the gym, The Monokuma Kubs they are waiting for them and they throw to the floor some envelopes with their names exclaiming that they should only take their name. Masao, like the other students pick up his envelope and open it to read the letter that was inside discovering that Monokuma knew about his deepest secret and it was written in the letter and that the only thing they should do was kill some of his classmate. After knowing what they should do to get out of their killing game, Masao decides to go to his assigned room to rest. Masao's Plan When Masao was heading to his room he found Miguel, they immediately started talking, Masao exclaims that he should do something to save the other students, Miguel argues that the best they could do was join forces to find a way out. After a while of talking, Masao proposes to Miguel to pretend a murder, Miguel at first refuses exclaiming that he did not understand what Masao said. Masao explains to Miguel that he would sacrifice himself for the group, self-poisoning himself, and that the only thing that Miguel had to do is use his magic so that the clues give to Miguel, pretending to be the murderer and after being branded as a murderer Miguel can leave the academy and find a way out for others. Miguel continues to reject the deal with Masao since he begins to worry about him insisting that nobody should die, however, Masao explains that he has nothing to lose since he has no family or friends who are waiting for him. Miguel hugs to Masao arguing that from now on he has a great friend and accepts the deal that Masao proposed, without first promising that he will get out all the students of this game, after that Masao and Miguel go to their respective rooms. In his room, Masao takes out a bottle with a Belladonna poison and drink it, immediately decides to lie down in his bed and hours later he falls asleep. (A Perfection is the Equivalent of Stupidity) Masao was woken up at 7 o'clock in the morning like his classmates by Monokuma exclaiming that in an hour he needed them in the gym. When the nineteen students arrived at the place where Monokuma had cited them, the gym doors opened. Monokuma exclaims that he is surprised that a murder has not yet happened and that to make sure that someone commits a murder he reveals that three students are lying about their assigned talent and therefore as well as lying they can also kill. Masao like the other students begin to discuss who the three students can be while Monukuma just observes them without saying a word however Monokuma interrupts the students arguing that there has already been a lot of speculation among the students and reminds them that inside they have despair while going along with the Monokuma Kubs. (An Assassin, a Despair) Nunally's Breakfast After Monokuma and her children disappeared from the place, Nunally takes advantage of the situation to invite all the students to breakfast, according to her affirming the fact that nobody has eaten breakfast. All students accept and go to the room while Nunally goes to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast of the day. While the students got to know each other better, Eiji decides to sit next to Masao but Eiji takes a rude attitude toward Masao so he asks him to stay away from him, but Eiji leaves the place in a rude way, Miguel decides to sit in the chair that Eiji vacated and immediately talks with Masao with a good gesture which makes Masao respond in the same way. Nunally arrives later with the breakfast already prepared, Masao gets up from a chair and takes a dessert and eats it. Tomoe doesn't have a dessert, most of them, including Masao, watch him, but Tomoe thanks Nunally and expresses that he doesn't like chocolate, but Miguel like his classmates are surprised by the attitude so supportive that Tomoe had in the dining room. After most people ate the desserts that Nunally made for the breakfast, many of them cheered, including Masao. Death After the majority thanked Nunally, Kimi asks what they'll do now, Hikari exclaims that they should look for a way out, his idea is supported by the students. Akari proposes that they be done in small groups to find a faster exit. Finally, Yume exclaims that it was best to be seen in an hour in the dining room to do n't start suspecting to someone. All groups decide to separate to find a way out.250px|left|thumb|Masao's Death Nevertheless while Masao was with Hyun, Kimi and Yukiko looking for a possible exit, Masao decides to separate from the group and goes to the washing area, immediately begins to feel the effects of the poison, Masao falls on a shelf of clothes knocking her to the sole, Masao removes his mask and begins to vomit blood, later it begins to run out of air. Immediately Hyun, Kimi and Yukiko try to help him but fail to do because Masao is dead. The speakers are lit and the voice of Monokuma is heard exclaiming that a corpse has been found, immediately all the students meet to discover that the body is Masao. Post-Death Time later, Kumi begins to tell jokes about the cliche that a murderer was murdered and Eiji starts arguing with Kumi arguing that it is not time for his jokes. However, Yukiko proposes to all the students that it is necessary to follow the rules of Monokuma and that the best thing is to go to the gym. Azdraik exclaims that Monokuma was Masao's killer. Mia exclaims before leaving the place that Masao was very beautiful to die. (An Assassin, a Despair) When the other students arrived at the gym, Monokuma, like Monofunny, Monotaro, Monosuke and Monodam appeared on the gym stage. Azdraik confronts Monokuma, blaming him for Masao's death, but Monokuma defends himself arguing that this goes against the rules. During the investigation to find out who was Masao's killer, Yukiko exclaims that the best they can do was to go into the same groups throughout the academy to find clues to reveal the real murderer. In his trial Miguel is discovered as Masao's murderer and Monokuma punished him. (An Assassin, a Despair) Creation and Development 'Name' ---- His name, Masao (pronounced: MAH-sa-oh), is of Japanese origin and is used mostly in Japanese speaking countries but also in a few other countries and languages of the world. The meaning of Masao is “Holy and righteous”. Ironically, Masao's title is "Ultimate Assassin" that implies that he killed some people before his Killing Game. However, he sacrifices by the group committing suicide. His last name, Masahiro (pronounced: MAA-saa-hhiy-row), is not commonly used as a baby boy name and It isn't in the top 1000 names. The meaning of Masahiro means "straightforward". 'Alternate Fates' ---- In the outline of the story, it was planned that Masao was one of the last survivors being of great importance to history, with the first case will be of Kimi killed by Hikari for an accident, however the order of the deaths was designated by a roulette wheel where Miguel will help with Masao's plan covering up his death and in the final judgment the initial plan between Miguel and Masao would be discovered. Appearance 150px|left Masao is 1.69cm tall. His hair is short dark gray. His skin is pale, He has gray eyes. Masao has a purple mask that covers his mouth and part of his nose. Masao has a thick black jacket, with pockets on the bottom of his jacket light gray color, his jacket covers his entire torso including part of his neck. Both the collar of the jacket and the bottom of the jacket and a third pocket on the left side are black. The zip jacket is thick and gray. Masao also wears black gloves. Personality Masao is a person who can make a bad impression but is actually a kind person and wants to help others. Masao presents a cold and serious attitude, keeps his thoughts to express them mentally, despite this, is a friendly person and there can be friends easily if the other person is willing to make a friendship with him. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Assassin Thanks to his talent, has managed to scare away more than one "crush". 'In other languages' Masao's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Relationships :Class 81: Hyun Kamishiro Hyun decides to go talk to Masao since no one does, he introduces himself and Masao speaks kindly, and they both share a nice breakfast prepared by Nunally. Miguel Initially Miguel introduces himself kindly and Masao corresponds,It is later revealed that Miguel's true intention was to gain his trust and then poison him. Quotes *"We were all bewildered about this, we really would have to kill one of our classmates to get out of here, or it would be a joke in bad taste, what if it was certain, is that the hope that days ago promised us that we would have to enter this Academy, was fading" (His P.O.V.) *"But when I went in and decided to investigate, my pulse it started to accelerate very fast, I was sweating a lot, my head started to spin a lot, my mouth was very dry, my throat burned a lot, I decided to remove my mask to throw up , But when I did I realized that I was vomiting blood, I was still vomiting, I wanted to ask for help, but I was running out of air, everything was spinning, I was sweating a lot, I realized I was running out of oxygen and if Not breathing soon I was going to die, I was still vomiting blood, I managed to push a closet with detergent to ask for help in any way, quickly arrived Hyun, Kimi and Yukiko, when they saw me in this state, they tried to help me but i vomit them up." (His P.O.V.) List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Trivia *At first it was thought that Masao was the main protagonist, but could not, since his name was chosen by roulette to die. *Masao is of American descent. However, he has a name of Japanese origin and it's written in Katakana format. *Masao is named by the autor "Mazapán" (Marzipan in spanish). *Along with Tomoe, they have the title of Ultimate Assassin in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Crime-based Talents Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Assassin